


Righting Wrongs

by rowaelinsmut



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Redemption, Tamlin Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut





	1. Chapter 1

Tamlin closed the door to the manor behind him, leaning back into it for support. He loosed a breath. The manor was empty, much like his court. It was difficult to see the destruction left after Hybern used his lands to invade Prythian. Now, it was after the war and it was time to rebuild.

He peeled himself from the door, picking his way across the entryway. Without Lucien, Tamlin wasn’t sure where to begin. He hadn’t realized how much he relied on Lucien, who handled the communication between courts and acted as emissary. The study was the same as it had been the last time he was here. Memories flashed back from when Feyre was in here, hurt from his outbreak. Tamlin winced, the image still haunting him. He made it a point to avoid the study since that day, unable to forgive himself for his loss of control.

Those moments… he had wondered if that was when he lost her. Irrevocably and permanently lost her. Now, he knew better. Having heard firsthand Feyre and Rhysand’s stories at the meeting after Hybern’s downfall, it shook something in him. He didn’t… he could no longer hate Rhysand for the events in their pasts. There was much he didn’t know, much he never understood. There was likely more he still wouldn’t know and never would but he felt as though he did the right thing, saving Rhys for Feyre. That made all the difference to Tamlin - it was for Feyre that he dropped that seed of light on Rhysand’s lifeless form and those words he spoke to her, “Be happy, Feyre”, he meant them. With all of his heart.

It was shocking, in that moment, to see the panic and pain and pure terror she experienced in losing her mate. Something finally clicked for Tamlin: Feyre had loved him as a human. He was enough for her, it was enough for her to be safe and paint while she was human. But Feyre wasn’t human anymore and she had found her mate. And now, Tamlin knew he had done wrong in trying to bring her back to him. No Fae female or male could be separated from their mate if the bond was accepted. He knew that - but his own narrow minded views on what he was entitled to was the reason for the months of pain and suffering that were endured by the people of Prythian, as well as Feyre’s own pain. Recognizing the role he played in this war and what he had done to her is what gave him the courage to walk away. It was time.

Time to stop focusing on what was never really his to begin with. Time to move forward and rebuild. The loss of Lucien was an unexpected blow. Further proof to how blind he had been to everything he was doing and everything he had done. He surveyed the study. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would start writing missives to the Summer Court to tell his people it was safe, truly safe to return home. He would apologize to the members of his court for everything they had endured, open the manor to those who had their homes destroyed or who needed help.

He left the study, feeling lighter than he had in months. He deserved little these days, but his people deserved a leader who could keep them safe. That would be his new goal. His new purpose. Gaining back the forgiveness of his people. Gaining back the forgiveness of Prythian. Alone, if he had to.

Tamlin entered his bedroom and took a seat on the edge of the bed, resting his hands on his knees, bowing his head. He remained there for the better part of the night - the picture of regret.

\---

It had been a few weeks since that first lonely night back in the manor. Tamlin had kept his word to himself thus far. The manor had refugees housed in each spare room and the grounds were bustling with Fae children. Repairs to the villages were well under way thanks to the swift return of what was left of the army he provided for the war. Tamlin’s letters to the members of his court were heartfelt and pleading. He explained his wrongs and apologized for not believing his people over Ianthe. He tried to explain what had happened with Feyre but that was a wound that would take time to be spoken of freely. Explaining why he wasn’t present for his people had been harder. Many were hesitant to accept his claims, with good reason, he knew, but almost all of them came back anyways. Tamlin did not mind in the slightest that he was asking for forgiveness from his people. He owed it to them. More than that, he owed it to himself. It was a constant reminder that he needed to keep communication open with the members of his court. Each day Tamlin rose, he felt his resolve to improve grow. He could tell by the warm smiles and easy flow of chatter, that though the Fae of Prythian had been through a war, more harrowing than Amarantha had been, that they could survive.

Tamlin leaned back in his chair, sneaking a peak through the window to the rose garden while fidgeting with one letter in particular. He glanced at it again, anxiously. It was from Lucien. It arrived a week ago and he requested that he be able to visit. Tamlin, albeit a tad fretfully, responded immediately confirming he could come. Today was the day. He stood up from his desk, smoothing the wrinkles of his forest green tunic out. He was unable to recall a time when he was so nervous. It was just Lucien after all. But even Tamlin knew, he owed his old friend much for leaving him to Ianthe’s devices. There wasn’t a day that went by where Tamlin didn’t feel sick to his stomach over the Rite. He still felt foolish for not seeing the monster she truly was under the false face. Lucien had paid for that mistake. How could Tamlin ever begin to ask for forgiveness? He pressed his forehead to the window and sighed. He needed to get his emotions in check before Lucien arrived. It would do no good to be ready to fall apart before his friend’s eyes, if he could even call him friend anymore. 

He felt him before he heard him. As he turned to face Lucien, he felt something crack inside his chest. Lucien was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, his face carefully blank. It was Tamlin’s fault that Lucien looked at him like that. For a moment, he wasn’t sure where to begin or where to look. It was clear that Lucien was waiting for him to speak first. He took a deep breath. 

“Lucien… I-I…” he trailed off. 

Lucien cocked an eyebrow, the only bit of emotion he showed at Tamlin’s lack of finesse. Silence once again. Lucien finally huffed out a breath. 

“It’s not necessary you know, the apologies,” he said, a frown creasing his brow. 

Tamlin’s face tinged red. “No, it is. I just - it’s just that it’s more difficult than I thought - facing you. Knowing everything I did to drive you out, one of my oldest friends. I don’t know how to… how to even begin making it up to you. I just know that I want to. I don’t expect your forgiveness. But you have to know how deeply sorry I am. How much I regret Ianthe. How much I regret my actions when it came to Feyre. I’m sorry for hurting you most of all, Lucien. You deserve better.” 

Tamlin’s eyes were burning. There was no shame in baring his soul to Lucien. If anyone deserved to see him like this, it was him. 

Lucien straightened from the door frame, surprise blooming across his features. 

“I never expected to hear an apology from you. Never. You’re a High Lord after all,” he said, bitterness staining the words. 

It was difficult for Lucien to accept the reality of this situation. “I think you must forgive me, Tamlin. But you’ve never apologized for anything in your miserable life. How can I stand here and believe you are sincere?” 

Tamlin flinched at the anger in his words. He earned it, he would take it. 

“Lucien, I’ve made mistakes. Too many mistakes in this last year. What I hadn’t anticipated was losing you as a result of those mistakes. You were my closest friend and I couldn’t bother to treat you as little more than a courtier. I turned away from you and I turned away from my court. I’m trying to make amends. I do not expect you to forgive me now but I hope you can someday.” Tamlin moved to his desk chair and slumped down, hands yanking roughly through his hair. “I should have said this when you tried to reach out after the war, before the meeting with the humans and the other fae. I was angry but it doesn’t excuse my behavior. But you are here now, I’m here now. I have a chance to right past wrongs. If only you’ll let me.” Tamlin’s voice broke. 

Lucien moved to sit in the chair he used to occupy when he was a member of the Spring Court, fingers tapping against the desk in an erratic beat, hesitating. 

“You were always so dramatic, it’s good that didn’t change with the rest of you,” Lucien smirked. 

He extended his hands to Tamlin; a peace offering. Tamlin grasped his hands, tears streaming down his face.

“It won’t be easy, fixing what you broke between us, but,” Lucien’s voice turned optimistic, “I’ve seen things we didn’t know were possible with the Night Court. If they aren’t the monsters we truly believed they were, then I suppose you can’t be beyond redemption either. Feyre taught me as much.” 

Tamlin sucked in a shuddering breath at the mention of her name. He often thought of her but thinking of her and speaking of her were opposite realities. He wasn’t pining for her - no - the opposite in fact. What he wanted was the chance to apologize to her. If she would hear him. 

Lucien pondered Tamlin, “she gave me this. For you. Right after the war. I know it’s been little over a month since then but I also needed time to find the resolve to come here.” 

He slid Feyre’s note from the pocket of his tunic, it was rumpled, Tamlin noticed. Perhaps because he’d carried it since it was given to him. Tamlin had assumed Lucien had been spending time in the Night Court since the war, obviously, his friend had a story to tell. He reached out with a shaking hand, gently taking the note from Lucien. Folding it open, he took a deep breath and held. The note was short, written in an elegant hand that he had seen only once before, in another note. Thank you. I hope you find happiness too. Tamlin set it down on the desk before looking at Lucien. 

“Can she… really mean this?” 

Lucien contemplated his old friend. “Yes. There is much you do not know about Feyre. She is strong, stronger than you or I ever gave her credit for. She has earned her place in Prythian. She has earned her happiness. She is a forgiving person. Perhaps it’s her mortal heart, but she never wished you ill will. When she says she wishes you happiness… she sincerely means it.” 

Tamlin breathed a sigh of relief. Lucien would know her better now. He knew the true Feyre, the immortal Feyre. Tamlin had done his best to stifle her immortality, never quite believing himself that she was safe and less breakable. Never allowing her to come into herself or her powers. 

“Thank you, Lucien. This is the final piece I needed to know that all the hurdles we encountered were not for nothing. I can – I can let her go. Finally let her go in my heart. I can give that one last gift to her where she need not worry about looking over her shoulder.” 

Tamlin smiled. Smiled at the memories of the fun they had, smiling at the love they had shared. He also smiled, broadly and without restraint, at the thought of her and Rhys, together, forever and happy. Rhys deserved that too. For everything he had endured on their behalf – and for everything Tamlin would owe him for the loss of his mother and sister.

\---

Lucien couldn’t believe the change the last month had over his friend. He couldn’t remember ever having such a rational conversation with Tamlin without rank being pulled or Tamlin snarling like the beast he had hiding under his skin. It was as though the war had altered his very being. If these were the changes after only a month, Lucien couldn’t imagine what could be done in a year. Already Tamlin had told him of his plans to open his lands up for the humans, seeing as Hybern did a thorough job of sacking most of the human realm. Lucien was impressed with Tamlin. He wanted to offer positions in his court and he wanted the manor to be a safe haven where anyone could come to visit or get some peace. Some of the older Fae were wary of this but they did what was asked by their High Lord regardless. He couldn’t help but think that had Tamlin opened up like this before and left the prejudices of his father behind, his lands could have been like Velaris. Tamlin could have his own court of dreams. Lucien kept that to himself, he wanted to see what his friend could do with his fresh start.


	2. Righting Wrongs II

Tamlin reigned his horse in, surveying the scene in front of him and Lucien. They had crossed the old border between the Spring Court and the human lands two days ago. It was strange, to be able to pass through and not feel the pressure of the wall closing in on their senses. A good strange, the beginning of the next chapter. Tamlin had asked Lucien’s opinion on whether it would be better that they ride there since the hope was that some of the humans, if not all, would make the journey back to the Spring Court with Tamlin leading the way, protecting them. Lucien, shocked once again by being asked anything, confirmed which had then spurred Tamlin into asking for his help – another first. Lucien made sure to send word to the Night Court saying he would be staying in the Spring Court to help for a little while as he had promised Feyre he would return.

Lucien gave a low whistle at the destruction of the village in front of them. They had been travelling towards the eastern border of the mortal lands, towards where the war ended. Tamlin gave a shallow nod in acquiescence. The village was little more than rubble and ash. There were… bones. Human bones scattered around. Hybern had been ruthless coming through here, before the Fae who could winnow got the rest of the humans out. 

Tamlin sighed, “I wish we saved everyone.” 

Lucien looked over quickly, surprised. “We did everything we could. Don’t blame yourself. What you’re doing here, now, is what you have to focus on. Not the past,” he gave a wolfish grin, “screw the past.” 

Tamlin chuckled, “I wouldn’t go that far but thanks for the uplifting speech.” 

Lucien smirked at the sarcasm. 

“How much further do you think? I know they don’t move quickly, these mortals, but Jurian said they were still camped out and waiting for the rest of the humans to join them from the Summer Court.” 

“Maybe another hour or so if we keep a steady pace,” Tamlin responded, nudging his horse forward. Lucien followed suit.

They arrived at last. The camp was sprawling across the rolling hills. There were children running and playing, their parents watching close by as the two Fae males approached. Sounds of laughter and people eating and talking reached them from their vantage point. 

“Where do you think he is? He said he’d meet you when we got here.” 

Tamlin dismounted and looked at Lucien gratefully once more. It was a miracle that in the week and half Lucien had been staying at the Spring Court that he even agreed to accompany Tamlin on this endeavor. There were some awkward silences, some pained silences and a lot of anger. Tamlin had taken everything Lucien had to throw at him without so much as a complaint. 

Lucien winked, “Don’t go soft on me now. This will work. It has to.” 

Lucien got off his horse as well, grabbing the reins and matching Tamlin’s strides and leading the horses towards the camp. 

“It’s just like that bastard to make us come to him. Self-absorbed prick,” Lucien muttered. 

Tamlin was clenching the reigns, white knuckled. The only sign of his nerves. No glimpse of the talons, which was lucky as Jurian was now approaching, an entourage of his own in step with him.

Of the two individuals accompanying Jurian, only one of them was High Fae. Lucien and Tamlin masked their surprise. They were wrong: not all Fae had left the humans to fend for themselves. Jurian stopped short, halting the groups’ progression. 

“I didn’t think the Fox had scurried back to his hole so quickly,” he scoffed. 

The Fae female snorted, nudging Jurian with her elbow. 

“Don’t be an ass, Jurian.” 

She approached Tamlin and Lucien, all confident swagger. 

“I’m Avryn, Jurian’s second in command for all intents and purposes. This is Linden, you can call him the muscle.” 

She grinned, throwing a devilish glance to the man, who was indeed corded in muscle, bring up the rear of the greeting party. She thrust her hand out to Lucien first, giving Tamlin a moment to assess the strangers while Lucien introduced himself. Linden was plainly human, with an unassuming face which likely meant he noticed everything, his dark brown eyes were indeed sizing the two Fae males up, marking them. Handsome, with his rich brown skin and chiseled features. Avryn was stunning to say the least. She had long, flowing obsidian hair and skin as pale as snow. Her ruby lips were full and sinful but it was her eyes that were the most disarming. Solid white with an obvious ring of azure around the pupils. Those eyes settled on him, she approached also extending a hand. Forces inside of Tamlin started warring as her gaze met his. He swallowed and shook her hand, her eyes crinkled in amusement at his obvious discomfort.

“Took you long enough to get here. These people have been waiting since the war ended,” Jurian’s gaze narrowed at Tamlin, who reacted by dropping Avryn’s hand and facing Jurian. 

“I’m sorry Jurian, really. I wanted to make sure they had somewhere to go when we bring them. The Spring Court wasn’t in great shape when I got back.” 

Tamlin sighed. “We rushed what we could. There’s still more to be done but it’s safe and we have shelter. We’ve expanded the gardens so hopefully in a few months we won’t need to rely on hunting and gathering. Of course, the manor house is stocked so people can come and go as they please and take what they need. I made sure, personally, that no one would go hungry or without a roof over their heads.” 

Avryn and Linden exchanged a glance, the latter dipping his head in confirmation. He was obviously more than just the muscle if he was the one receiving reports on the progress of repairs. 

“A pretty speech, Lord of Spring, one I am sure you’ve had time to rehearse but it’s not us you need to convince.” Avryn motioned towards the camp, emphasizing the task ahead. Her and Linden started leading the way into the camp. 

“You have your work cut out for you. This isn’t going to take a few pleasant words and a few charming smiles,” Jurian said, throwing a pointed glance at Lucien. 

Lucien’s smile grew, “Ah, but it is such a charming smile.” 

Jurian snorted, “Humble as always.” 

Tamlin fell in step with Jurian, Lucien trailing behind as they entered the camp. As the two Fae males passed through the camp, silence descended. They reached the middle of the camp and entered a large black tent. In the middle of the tent was a round war table, a map of Prythian spread across it. They took seats around the table, Avryn leaned back, arms crossed, assessing. Jurian and Linden took more relaxed poses which Lucien did not fail to notice. Jurian may be the one in charge, but Avryn was the formidable force behind the operation. 

“How is morale in the camp?” Tamlin asked, who had not failed to notice the wary glances of the surrounding people. 

“Morale is to be as expected after a war where once again, the humans are left behind. Jurian filled us in on the meeting after the war. It was impressive to hear that there were several courts, the Night Court and the Winter Court in particular, who didn’t want to leave the humans in the dust. I have seen firsthand that at least the High Lord and Lady of Night are taking humans into their City of Starlight. Winter, thanks to my High Lords’ mate and my friend, Viviane, has also been assisting by sending supplies and making sure the people make it to their new lands. And she sent me to make sure everything goes smoothly here, which has obviously been invaluable because I’m me.” Avryn chuckled to herself. “You however are untested and frankly, unexpected. We heard what happened with Hybern. While Jurian says you acted in the best interests of Prythian and you did it to gain intelligence on Hybern’s movements just as he was, I don’t know you. I heard what happened at the High Lord’s meeting…” 

Tamlin flinched at the memory. Lucien started to cut in to defend but Tamlin collected himself and put a steadying hand on him show it was okay. These obstacles were expected. 

“I knew Jurian 500 years ago. We fought together in that war on the side of humans. I know where your family fought in that war, Tamlin. You have a lot to prove. Which furthers the reason for my presence here, I’ll be watching.” 

Avryn’s earlier humor had sobered. Jurian inclined his head to her. 

“She’s Viviane’s right hand. The two of them held together the Winter Court and their army while Amarantha held Kallias Under the Mountain. They have taken a special interest in helping us overcome the bullshit we’ve gone through. While Prythian was mild in your treatment of humans, you still left us to rot. I witnessed it, remember. Just because I didn’t have a body, doesn’t mean I couldn’t see and hear.” 

Tamlin nodded, “I have many regrets, do not think that I am unaware that I am being watched closely. I do not blame those watching me. The only thing I can do now is exactly as I intend. I am hopeful that the new Prythian is not unattainable. It sounds as though you have a team here, Jurian, who won’t entertain the idea of failure.” 

They all nodded, loose grins plastered on their faces. Tamlin felt Lucien relax on his right, as though some unseen test had been passed. 

“Anyone feel like a drink?” Lucien asked, causing the group to laugh, Avryn the loudest. 

“Linden, bring out the fancy bottle we know you’ve been hiding from us,” Jurian chortled, nudging Linden playfully. 

They were a unit, comfortable with each other. They operated together. Tamlin wanted that, desperately. He had Lucien so close by for so long but had never let him in. Tamlin would do anything to avoid the loneliness, to fight with everything he had for something better.

\---

Later, after Lucien and Tamlin had been shown to their tent and they had all finished the bottle of scotch, Tamlin found himself unable to sleep. He left Lucien sleeping in their tent. The camp had quieted down and the full moon was bright, lighting up the darkness. He found himself on top of a hill, staring up at the sky, lost in the beauty of the night. 

She approached, clearing her throat. “What are you doing out here?” 

Tamlin turned to look at Avryn, her skin glowed in the moonlight, her hair swallowed in the darkness of the night. Beautiful, Tamlin thought. Unusual, with her piercing eyes… and dangerous. 

“I couldn’t sleep. The enormity of the path ahead isn’t lost on me and sometimes I can’t sleep over it. I wish I’d acted before.” 

She considered him for a moment before responding. “It does not do to dwell on wishes. How do you think we’re all standing here after the war? After both wars, shit. It wasn’t a wish. We did not pray to the Mother. It was our sheer determination. Maybe some luck, but we didn’t waste our breath on wishes. I didn’t anyways. I’ve seen too much and been through more to know better. Maybe that makes me a pessimist, I don’t care. I just want to leave this world better than I found it. The humans deserve better than the hard lives they’ve lived. I’ll fight in one hundred wars for them if that is what it takes.” 

Tamlin didn’t miss the ferocity in her words and he didn’t doubt her either. 

“Why are you out here talking to me? You made it clear how you feel about me.” 

Just because he didn’t doubt her, it did not mean he couldn’t doubt himself. She laughed quietly and Tamlin knew he wouldn’t get any more truths out of her tonight. 

“I can’t sleep either,” and she walked away without looking back. 

Tamlin sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling less serene than he had hoped. His heart thudded unevenly in his chest. There was something about her that unsettled him. One day in her company and he couldn’t remember what settled even felt like. Maybe it was the pressure of knowing the other courts were watching, or maybe it was something else entirely. Tamlin turned away from the moon and headed back to his tent where he slid into bed and finally, fell asleep.


	3. Righting Wrongs III

The next morning, Lucien climbed groggily out of bed and Tamlin smothered his laughter with his pillow as he watched Lucien stumble around.

“Drink too much last night?” He got out in between his snickers.

Lucien threw him a dirty glare, “How are you so unaffected? You drank as much as I did.”

“I guess my tolerance is just better than yours.” Tamlin ducked under the blanket at the incoming pillow headed straight for head.

“Asshole.”

Tamlin pulled himself out of bed, “Asshole as I may be, you can’t deny that it’s hilarious.” He chuckled again as Lucien grunted. They dressed quickly and emerged from their tent, sun shining. A good omen.

______

There was a huge red tent on the outskirts of the camp, people going in and out with food. “That must be where the bacon is,” Lucien gave a groan of pleasure as the smell of food wafted towards them.

Jurian came out of the tent, a plate full of food in hand. “You two look like shit.” He was smiling.

“Good morning to you too, Jurian.” Tamlin said, stifling a yawn.

“Grab some food and join us over there,” Jurian gestured to a picnic table where Avryn and Linden were already seated, eating their breakfast.

Jurian headed over and sat with them. Tamlin and Lucien joined the line to get food. Some of the people gave them tentative smiles, some ignored them. One woman approached Tamlin, her two children in tow. “Uhm, excuse me, mister… High Lord?”

Tamlin smiled warmly, “Please, just call me Tamlin.”

The woman smiled nervously. “Tamlin then… I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you so much for giving my family second chance.” The two kids hiding behind their mother stuck their heads out from behind her to look at him.

He knelt down to their level, “Hello there. I’m Tamlin. Are you excited to see your new home?” Both squealed at being addressed by him and ran to their father waiting at a table for them. He straightened and the woman offered an apologetic smile.

“It’ll take time. They’ve been raised to fear you. It’ll just take time.” She waved and joined her family.

Lucien clapped Tamlin on the back, “Don’t be ashamed, it’s just your face.” He was still chuckling as they made their way to the picnic table with their food.

______

They took their seats, opposite of the other three. Linden grunted a barely intelligible “Morning” over his mouthful of food. Apparently not a man of many words.

Avryn grinned wickedly over her bacon and eggs, “Morning boys.”

They both nodded their greetings before digging in.

“Ready for today?” Jurian asked in between bites.

“What can we expect?”

“Well, a lot of the people here are still unsure of what you’ve offered which is to be expected but everyone has agreed regardless to come with you, us included. There’s almost three hundred people here and we want to make sure no one is left behind,” Jurian responded.

“It’s lucky there aren’t more. A lot of people stayed in the Summer Court, part of Tarquin’s plans to abolish class lines. Then there’s the Night Court, who are working close with Tarquin and his Court as they have the same ideas. They’ve taken a large amount of people as well, a few thousand by last count. I did mention yesterday the Winter Courts’ involvement. They’ve rebuilt several towns and villages here in the mortal lands, the truly uncomfortable humans are staying and resettling in them.” Avryn paused, taking a bite of bacon. “I suspect it’s so they can make sure we don’t murder the others who’ve settled with the Fae.”

Lucien choked on his juice. Tamlin thumped him on the back, “Easy, friend.”

“Anyways, you can expect this camp to be torn down, packed up and for us to get moving just after breakfast. We could use your help,” Jurian finished and stood to leave.

Linden joined him, “We will be starting to tear down in about an hour. Find us then.” Linden followed Jurian away from the table.

Lucien and Tamlin shared a look, “Not a man of many words, is he?” Lucien asked Avryn.

She shook her head and winked at Tamlin, “What he lacks in words, he more than makes up for elsewhere.” With that, she took her leave.

Lucien turned to Tamlin, “Well, at least the Fae are being extra accommodating to the humans,” and burst out laughing.

Tamlin shook his head and shuddered inwardly, that female… he commended the man or male who took on that side of her.

______

Several hours later, the camp was disassembled and the group of 300 humans and three Fae were on the move. Children were propped up on horses with the adults surrounding them forming a protective barrier. Jurian headed up the long column of people with Avryn on horseback. Lucien and Tamlin rode in the middle and Linden covered the end so someone could watch the stragglers. Tamlin could taste the excitement in the air and it was refreshing. He did notice though, that the people Tamlin and Lucien were closest to were doing their best to leave a wide berth between the two Fae males. A little of his own excitement evaporated at that but Lucien didn’t appear to mind.

“Don’t let it bother you, they may never fully trust us. They’ve been brutalized for far too long to have any faith in us over one night. I don’t doubt that most think we are leading them to their doom.” Lucien chuckled darkly to himself.

“I suppose I should know this better than anyone at this point. I don’t know why I continue to expect this to be easy. I failed. My family failed before me. Only now am I even trying to repent.” He shook his head, letting the full weight of disappointment consume him.

Lucien pondered him for a moment. “I considered leaving you to rot, you know. I figured you deserved it. You earned that. I imagined you returning to the manor, it being destroyed and you taking a seat on your ruined throne. I imagined you wasting away to nothing, alone as the roses and their thorns grew out of control, caging you in. I wanted you to feel the pain and suffering that I did.”

Tamlin looked up at his friend, “What changed your mind?” He asked hesitantly.

“I forgave you, but more than that… I didn’t want to turn into my father. Beron is a snake and he raised my brothers to be the same. I suppose you have my mother to thank, she gave me the final push I needed to come here.“

"What do you mean?” Tamlin asked, genuine surprise.

“It was something she said to me. ’Don’t follow in his footsteps. You are not him and he does not own you. Do not fall prey to those you believe to be your family. Listen to your heart because the blood that runs through your veins means more than he does.’ She was always very careful with me around Beron but that was more direct than she’s been before… but it’s his blood I have, so I suppose it’s just another cryptic message. It can’t be anything more… anyways, that’s what got me here. I followed my heart.”

Tamlin smiled sadly, “I thought there would be more yelling truthfully. You have always been a better friend, a better male than I could ever hope to be.”

“I don’t believe yelling solves anything. Violence was not the answer. I see your guilt eating you up inside. I see how you fight the guilt and the anger every day and I know that you don’t need someone else to fuel it. You can beat yourself up just fine on your own and I’m certain you will continue to do so for a long while.”

Tamlin nodded, “You might be right,” and gave a weak smile. “Thank you. I don’t deserve this, but thank you.”

Lucien shrugged his shoulders. “I just want you to be happy. If this, your goal to help humans and unite Prythian and gain forgiveness does that, then the least I can do is give you this last gift of my forgiveness.”

Lucien watched as his words sunk in, “You’re going back to the Night Court when we get back?”

Lucien nodded. “If there is any chance my mate wants to know me, I have to try… and they’re not so bad, the Court of Dreams.”

Tamlin nodded halfheartedly. “I suppose I knew this was happening, too. I wish you luck, old friend.”

They spent the rest of the ride to their first camp site in a companionable silence, occasionally exchanging comments back and forth. Tamlin tried to keep it light but his heart was aching. This was probably the last time he would be seeing Lucien.

____

The trip back to Spring Court was slated to take five days so as not to tire the travelers. Each day had the same routine: arrive at the next camp location, set up camp and pitch in to make sure everyone was fed before they went to sleep. The next morning, everyone pitched in and tore down the camp and then they were off once more.

The camp was settled in for the third night. Lucien and Tamlin had found themselves comfortable with Jurian and his cabal. The talk was civil, the banter and jokes came easily. War stories and life stories were exchanged over a bottle of liquor each night. They had a common purpose that united them and pasts that drove them to be better. It made all the difference.

Tamlin found himself again wandering in the dark. There was something soothing about the cool breeze and the sounds of the surrounding lands falling asleep, even if he couldn’t sleep much himself. The sounds of the camp were distant but he could see what was left of the burning fires, dancing with the shadows of the night.

Tamlin took a seat on the ground and leaned into the trunk of the towering oak tree. He sighed and rested his head back, eyes lost in the stars. He knew he should be spending more time with Lucien as he would be leaving in a couple of days but it was easier to be alone. His thoughts turned to their progress. It was all going well which has surprised him. Each day more of the people talked to him or waved and smiled. Excitement and maybe finally some joy were present in each day. It had taken so long for him to have a purpose once again, one that wasn’t a death sentence or forced on him. So many years of living to make up for. Secretly, he hoped Avryn, Jurian and Linden would stick around. Avryn had seemed to warm to him as he took her orders without fuss and brought his own ideas to the table that she deemed, “not completely idiotic”.

He smiled at that particular memory. She was… adventurous and wild and frighteningly smart. Tamlin found he was often watching her movements and he found himself trying to read her emotions and learn her face. She was fascinating to behold – and something continued to draw him to her. Occasionally he thought he caught her studying him with the same intensity but as soon as she noticed him, she averted her gaze and generally made a crude joke which caused everyone in the vicinity to curl over laughing and Tamlin’s observations were forgotten.

The sounds of the evening suddenly ceased and Tamlin straightened, his talons shot out in response. He eased off the ground and pressed his back into the tree, listening. He could hear steps approaching, five sets if he was correct, and they were doing their best not to be heard. Their rotting scent hit Tamlin and he froze.

Naga.

Cursing inwardly, he whirled around the tree just as the first reached his hiding spot and disemboweled it. The other four snarled viciously and advanced. Tamlin stepped back swiftly to avoid the next naga’s black talons. He was a second too late and the naga ripped into his chest, blood spilling down and seeping through his tattered tunic. He snarled and slammed his talons through the naga’s throat and tore it out. The naga dropped like a stone as Tamlin felt a freezing gust that chilled him to the bone. He looked towards the three remaining naga but stumbled when he saw they were frozen solid. Avryn stepped up beside him and he watched as she closed her fist and the frozen naga shattered into pieces. 

“Close call, Lord of Spring.” She looked at his wounds, concern marring her brow but unfazed by the incredible amount of power she just revealed.

“I should know better… Not all of the creatures have been cleared from these lands… but thank you.” She was pulling his tunic from his chest to assess the damage. She rested her palm flat against the gouges and he felt a warmth spread over the affected area. Her eyes were closed in concentration.

A moment later, she stepped back and Tamlin saw that she had healed him. The scars were faded and the fresh blood staining his skin and tunic, there were no signs of the gashes.

“I hail from two mighty noble bloodlines. My father was from the Dawn Court and my mother from the Winter Court. My mother’s magic is stronger but I have enough of the healing gift of the Dawn Court that I can patch wounds up. It’s… exhausting, but handy.”

“Where are your parents now?”

She leaned against the tree Tamlin had previously found solace in. “Dead. Curtesy of Amarantha. I was on a diplomatic mission to the Dawn Court when you were cursed Under the Mountain. My parents were some of the lucky souls slaughtered in the beginning. I say lucky because at least they didn’t have to suffer through the next 50 years… I’m the only one left.” She crossed her arms and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Tamlin felt an overwhelming urge to comfort her. He stepped in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry. For all that you endured.”

Avryn dropped her arms and Tamlin could see fierce emotion blazing in her eyes.

“Don’t feel sorry for me,” and she pulled him towards her and pushed him into the tree as her lips crashed into his.

Tamlin didn’t hesitate, he pulled her closer to him, winding one of his hands through the hair at the back of her neck while his other hand explored her. She gave a small shiver and gasped against his lips as he ran his fingers across her collar bones.

Her hands started roaming over his arms and his chest. She stopped suddenly when she reached the tears in his tunic and the dampness of the blood. She pushed him off her with a laugh. “You’re a mess and you’ve probably gone and gotten me covered in blood, too.”

He looked at her and burst out laughing. “Now, I am truly sorry.”

“What will they say, when we come back covered in blood?” She asked sarcastically.

Tamlin eyed her swollen lips, “For some reason, I don’t think that will be their biggest concern.”

They both laughed again.

“You’re a decent kisser for a young, Spring male.”

“I could say the same about you being so old.”

Her lips raised in a mischievous smile. “Careful boy, or there won’t be any more kissing.”

Tamlin grinned back. “Are you saying there is going to be more?”

She shoved him. “You provide a nice distraction.”

As they walked back to the camp together, Tamlin felt something ease in his chest. If Avryn was going to be sticking around the Spring Court, and this was what he had to look forward to… maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen to him.


End file.
